Dynh Ariani
Appearance Dynh is 6 feet tall made 3 inches taller by her obnoxious red heels, her long thin legs are usually covered by dark blue knee length leggings. As a shirt she wears long sleeve purple tunic with graffiti designs on the front bottom corner with a boat neckline. Going up to her neck she wears three necklaces, one homemade yarn one consisting mostly of green and a little bit of pink as well as a very odd yellow that was once white; a gold heart with a red gold rose sitting in the middle on a woven white, red and yellow gold chain and one simple black choker. Her wavy auburn hair falls just below her shoulder blades and usually lies flat, or frizzes out into an afro. She accents her sky blue eyes with very natural looking makeup. Her figure is slim, lanky even, mostly because she spends all her money on manga and anime and is rarely left with enough to buy food with. Her complexion is pale and pasty, though if she were to sit in the sun for about an hour she would tan up to a tone of a normal human, then proceed to burn like a lobster, then it would fade into a tan so dark it would look like she were a greek. Personality Dynh is off her knocker. She is constantly preparing for the latest government conspiracy to blow up and for the world to be taken over by green aliens who were only trying to look for their friend ET. She is a little more sane when talking to people she does not trust yet, less of a shy thing, more of a conspiracy theorist defense system. This crazy side to her doesn't make her any less of a pokemon lover. Biography At age 5 was when it all started. Dynh learned to read, played on the school’s baseball team and got her caterpie, she named her Chelsea, but because of the caterpie’s… stupidity she quickly earned a Crazy at the beginning, becoming Crazy Chelsea, or rather just CC. That faithful day Dynh was playing out in the pasture where her father kept his bug pokemon, being a former little boy who was oddly obsessed with sufari shorts and bugs soon grew up … still liking those (he was once a little bug boy, who is now a big bug boy.). Dynh’s favorite pokemon of her father’s was level 100 Beedrill, and even was attempting to take it before she left, but it stung her viscously which is why she carries antidotes now. As Dynh grew older she got more addicted to the internet, she would always be on pokemon sites, her favorite being gpxplus.net, she would click hundreds of pokemon eggs a day and was madly in love with her little pixel version of Shaymin. And hoped to one day at least look at a real one up close and maybe pet it. Though knowing this dream was never going to happen she settled for a mission to sit on her lazy butt and level her pixel version. Her parents did not like this. As Dynh was constantly in a dark room and being anti-social, her parents worried for her health. CC would curl up at her feet while she was on the computer night and day, nibbling on the rug. Dynh no longer has a rug. On her 17th birthday Dynh was given her father's very old pokedex and throw out let out into the world to learn to take care of her self and find a husband (if her mother got her wish that is). Dynh slept in the bug barn for a few days until her father found her there and proceeded to drive her out to the city and leave her there. Because of her lack of real world affiliation Dynh had no idea where she was or any way to find out where she was. And this is where her story starts. RolePlaying Summary Lost and yet to be Found: The first RP in Dynh's little adventure. She starts off in the pokemon center, worrying about how to get home. She meets Alexis Treinem and Mercedes Dorian, together these three girls get lost in the woods. They each face traps laid out by the Trick Master, and they make their way to his house. Dynh is the first to arrive, and is having tea with the old man and affectionately calls him "Grandpa". The three each recieve an egg as a reward for surviving the Trick Master's forest. Pokemon Crazy Chelsea (CC) *'Species:' Metapod *'Gender:' Female *'Level:' 7 Cook Wilber *'Species:' Nincada *'Gender:' Male *'Level:' 8 Killer Queen *'Species:' Combee *'Gender:' Female *'Level': 11 Mystery Egg *??? Relationships with Others Alexis Treinem Mercedes Dorian Category:Characters